


More Than Enough

by forcefulKitten



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcefulKitten/pseuds/forcefulKitten
Summary: Phinks visits you at your place of work and provides more than the favor you've asked of him.
Relationships: Phinks (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	More Than Enough

Today is not your day. Everything that can go wrong is doing exactly that. You woke up extremely tired, makeup and hair didn’t come out to your liking and you’re swamped with projects to complete at work. Sanity held on a thin string, you nearly burst a blood vessel when your boss asks you, more like tells you, to stay in for your lunch break and prepare a presentation for an unexpected meeting that was just squeezed into schedule.

Furiously grabbing your phone, you send a text over to Phinks. “Phinksy can you please bring me lunch today? Stuck in the office prepping for a meeting.” Turning your attention to the work you have to get done, a few minutes later you’re interrupted by your phone ringing. Phinks on the line, you pinched the bridge of your nose and let out a sigh, preparing yourself to hear an earful. “Babe? What the fuck is going on?” He questioned, frustration evident in his tone. “Boss came in and told me to skip my break because something came up last minute. Please just bring me anything to eat Phinks, I’m having a shit day already as is.” You hear Phinks exhale through the phone before grumbling, “Who the hell do those bastards think they are? I told you to quit that job, it’s not like we need the money anyways. Pfft, whatever, I’ll see you soon.” He ends the call and you're happy to have one thing go your way today, not that you're surprised since it's Phinks who you're asking for help. He’d always complain and make sly remarks about anything you ask, but never tells you no. It became clear over time thats just how he expresses himself. Phinks loves to be your lifeline, the one you turn to when you’re in a bind. You appreciate everything he does, making sure to never take advantage of his kindness. 

Concentrating on your work, your focus is completing tasks for the meeting to go smoothly. All of your other projects with upcoming deadlines would have to wait for now. If you attend to everything at once, things won’t get done properly and you’re not a half-ass worker. The presentation for the meeting is coming together sooner than you thought and you start to feel like the rest of the day would take a turn for the best once you add finishing touches. 

Your office line rings and you pick up, greeted by the lobby receptionist. “Hello, a blonde-haired gentleman who referred to himself as your boyfriend is making his way up to see you. I tried asking for his name but he stormed off. Please let me know if you’d like for security to intercept.” You apologize for his behavior, cursing yourself for not meeting him downstairs since you know he doesn't give his name out. You stand up and straighten out your clothes, ruffling your hair in an attempt to make yourself look more presentable. His timing is impeccable, arriving right after your coworkers leave for their lunch break. 

Phinks knocks before entering, closing the glass door behind him and locking it, which makes the glass turn from clear to frosted, granting you two privacy. Placing your food on a side table, he walks over to you, wrapping his arms around you to bring you into a hug. You wrap your arms around his torso and nuzzle your face into his chest. His hugs are warm, always effective in making you melt into his touch. Looking up into his eyes, you give him a small smile. “Thank you Phinksy. I can always count on you.” Phinks kisses you, resting one hand on your neck and the other on the small of your back to press you closer to him. Biting down on your lip, he slips his tongue into your mouth and the two of you engage in a steamy make out session. Phinks’ hands are roaming your body, squeezing your ass, palming your breast and before long you feel his erection against your stomach. You know you shouldn’t let this escalate any further but Phinks has a way of always getting what he wants. He’s charming and has an aura to him that makes you feel like whatever happens, you’ll be protected because he’s there. All common sense out of the window, you refuse to let the opportunity for him to fuck you in your office slip away.

Phinks leans down, picking you up with his arms hooked under your thighs and places you on your desk. Skirt hiked up with your lacy thong in plain sight, Phinks unbuttons your blouse and takes in how stunning you look. You’re embarrassed given the circumstances and he’s staring at you the same way a predator looks at their prey. He moves closer and goes straight to licking and sucking your neck, one of his hands keeping you in place with a firm grip. The feeling of his tongue abusing your jugular is exciting, making your breath heavy and heat build in your core. Your mind is clouded with arousal and you can’t hide the moans that convince Phinks that you wouldn’t protest to him taking you right here.

He brings his fingers to your cunt, pushing your thong to the side before delving two of his thick fingers into you. He lets out a grunt of approval when his digits slip right in. “Damn babe. You want me to fuck you here? At work? How very unprofessional of you.” His tone is full of lust and still teasing you at the same time. Hooking your fingers in the band of his track pants, you pull him closer and pull them down slightly along with his boxers. His throbbing member springs out, hitting his lower stomach and you eagerly stroke him. Phinks enjoys this momentarily before sliding his boxers and track pants down to his ankles, unzipping his sweater to toss aside and turning his gaze back to you. Generally, he would allow you to take your time with him but there’s none to spare right now. Squeezing your tender breasts, you lean back as he brings his mouth to suck on your pert nipples. Mouth switching between either one, the sensation is going straight to your sex and you whine, ”I don’t have much time.” Smirking against your chest, he releases your nipple with a wet popping sound. 

Phinks pulls you by your hips towards the edge of your desk and your legs are spread open, pussy glistening, inviting him to wreck you. Slipping your thong off and meticulously setting it aside, Phinks lines himself up with your entrance. Coating his tip in your essence, he swipes over your clit a few times before sheathing himself all the way into your tight walls, making you gasp at the sudden stretch. He begins thrusting into you harshly, feeling your cunt greedily suck him back in whenever he inches out of you. The office is quiet except the sounds of skin slapping, his grunts and your moans. You pray to whatever gods that you’re the only person who stood behind during lunch or you wouldn’t be able to look your coworkers in the eye after this. His onslaught has too much force behind it, it’s too quick, too deep and you’re trying your best to stifle the obnoxious wails leaving your mouth. Pleading eyes lock with his, “You’re. Going to. Break me. Slow. Down. P-please.” While crying out, your words are met with hard thrusts and to quiet you down he covers your mouth with his hand. Phinks attempts to slow his pace but it quickly picks back up again and much to your dismay, its even worse than before. The sound of your desk shifting against the floor is deafening when it mixes amongst the rest of the noises filling the room. Your arms wrap around him and dig crescents into his muscular shoulders, making him hiss at the sharp pressure. He knows he isn’t going easy on you but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t appealing to see you willingly come undone right here. He leans his forehead onto yours, staring straight into your soul while ravishing you like this would be the last time he’d ever see you. The fingers of one of his hands squeeze your hip so tight that you’ll undoubtedly feel it for the next few days. He releases his hold over your mouth when he realizes that drool is beginning to coat his palm, allowing you to take a much needed breath of air into your lungs. Suddenly Phinks pulls out, chest rising and falling while he stares at you with hunger in his eyes. The way you look all fucked out in front of him is captivating. He thinks that maybe this job isn’t so bad after all but who is he kidding? He still wants you to quit but seeing your wet folds perched on your desk is enough to stop him from mentioning the topic for some time. Maybe he’d even offer to bring you lunch more often, especially if it meant that you’d end up like this. 

Lifting you up as if your weight was that of a feather, a shiver courses through you when your back is pressed against the cold glass that surrounds your office. “It’s not everyday that I get to fuck you at work. Maybe I’ll go thank that boss of yours after this.” Phinks’ arms hold you up by grasping onto your ass, carefully lining you up with his shaft before slamming you down fully. With your legs wrapped around him, the new angle is delicious. You can feel every ridge on his cock and his tip drums against your cervix with every bounce. The way he slides in and out of you with ease and the sensation of his balls slapping against your ass when his hips meet yours has the pit of your stomach in tangles. Your moans are drawn out and Phinks smiles at you when he hears the squelching noises coming from your soaked pussy. Arms that were clinging onto him with all of your strength give out, leaving you to lean your upper back and head against the wall with your arms falling to your sides. Phinks doesn’t struggle to continue holding you up but now his hips are grinding into your heat instead of bobbing you up and down. The added friction from his pelvis brushing against your clit is bringing you closer to your climax. Phinks tugs one of your arms up to his shoulder, guiding you to hold onto him once more. Desperate to quiet your wanton moans, he brings his lips to yours, swallowing your sounds before aggressively exploring your mouth. The coil in your gut snaps soon after, white hot pleasure taking over your vision. The build up made your orgasm hit you all at once and you ride out your high, bucking your hips to take more of Phinks if at all possible. Forgetting about the shitty day you were having before this, you’re so thankful that you have someone as reliable as him in your life.

“You’re so tight woman, I can’t get enough of this.” Phinks sounds frustrated at himself, the motion of his thrusts are becoming erratic and you know he’s close to his end. His stamina is off the charts, normally lasting way longer than this. The chance of being caught is thrilling, and that alone has him tuckered out already. He leans his chest into you as close as he can, pressing your body into the glass as he bucks into you. You’re folded like a pretzel, whimpering and moaning all while being worried that the glass might break. The way your pussy is still clenching around him from your orgasm and the sheer amount of slick between you coating his cock is sending him over the edge. Phinks untangles your legs from around his waist and brings them to hook over his shoulders. One hand holding you by the cuff of your ass and the other on your waist over your bunched skirt, he slowly sinks you down onto him. You brace your arms on his forearms since he has complete control in this position, your back no longer being supported by the glass wall. Phinks shifts you up and down as slowly as he could while rolling his hips into you when he’s fully buried inside. His eyes are glued on your form. The way your breast bounce is mesmerizing. How you fit perfectly around his length. The way your eyes look into his with so much reliance. Your lips ajar from the heaves leaving your chest. You’re shocked and amused at how much restraint he’s showing right now while trying to live in this moment for as long as he can. “Baby, just cum already.” You whisper between breaths. Phinks lets out a guttural moan before shooting ropes of his seed that fill you to the brim. He adores your dedication to squeezing him dry while you move your hips to greedily milk all he has. 

Phinks sets you down and your legs feel like spaghetti while you try to balance yourself. You adjust your breast back into your bra and button up your blouse. After pulling your skirt back down into place, you fix the wrinkles in the fabric with your hands. When you turn around to him, he’s already slipped his boxers and track pants up and has his sweater on as well. How the hell isn’t there a single hair out of place on his head? You’re envious of how he looks so collected compared to you. He walks over to you, thong in hand and bends down for you to slip your feet through it. His fingers skim up your thighs towards your sex and he pushes his cum back in that was threatening to dribble out. Once he’s made sure none is going to waste, he pulls your thong up and then instructs you to spin around slowly so he can examine if your outfit is all in place. Phinks brings you into a passionate kiss and also takes the time to mess with your hair to help you look like you working instead of being fucked. “Do you need anything else? Food might be cold now. Sorry.” He has a sheepish grin on his face while scratching the back of his head. “Nope. You’ve done more than enough. Come pick me up later?” You rub your hands up and down his arms, a blush on your face. “Sure, good luck dealing with those corporate idiots.”


End file.
